


Persona: Dark Future-Social Links

by VGCKenny



Series: Persona: Dark Future [2]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGCKenny/pseuds/VGCKenny
Summary: So, these are all of the non-automatic social link interactions for my original Persona story "Persona: Dark Future". I've decided to break them up into one rank up per chapter because posting all ranks up in a chapter would take too long to write at once, and I think the pacing might be better suited for this anyway. I had debated about putting these into the actual story, but that would just clutter things too much.Anyways, these will got updated for a bit, and then I'll go back to the main story. There is going to be over 200 chapters to this, but they'll be fairly short chapters. This is taking up more effort than I thought. But I think it's worth it!
Series: Persona: Dark Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Magician-Takeru Ota: Rank 2

Takeru: Anyway, shall we get started?

You nod.

Takeru: Good.

Takeru: Though to be perfectly honest, we don’t get many requests.

Takeru: We have one today, but I doubt it will be anything substantial.

Takeru goes to get the request.

He reads through it.

Takeru: Hah. What did I tell you?

Takeru: “I want to get a soda from the vending machines. -Junko, class 1-A.”

Takeru: Can you believe that a first year is making a joke out of us?

Takeru: A soda? We aren’t a maid service.

1\. You seem upset. (+3)

Takeru: Yeah, well, it’s just been kind of hard.

Takeru: You know, since Himari went missing…

2\. Calm down. (+1)

Takeru: How am I supposed to remain calm?

Takeru: Even first years don’t think highly of us.

3\. You’d look good in a maid outfit though. (+2)

Takeru: Uh...thanks?

Takeru: That isn’t the point though.

Takeru: …

1\. Why not indulge them? (+1)

2\. It couldn’t hurt. (0)

3\. Isn’t this someone’s dream though? (+3)

Takeru: Huh?

Takeru: Are you suggesting we actually do this?   
You nod.

Takeru: …

Takeru: Fine.

Takeru: We barely get requests as it is.

Takeru: It wouldn’t do us any good to ignore the ones we get.

Takeru: But you’re paying!

The two of you go off to the first year’s floor.

You approach a girl with wavy medium-length hair.

Takeru: Excuse me? Are you Junko-chan?

Junko: Uh-huh?

Takeru: You wanted a soda?

Junko: Oh.

Junko: Oh yes!

Junko: Thank you!

You and Takeru look confused at each other.

Takeru: Well then, let's go.

The three of you walk to some vending machines.

Takeru: So, what made you put this in as a request?

Junko: Well, it’s my father…

Takeru: !!

Junko: See, he’s very strict with me.

Junko: Telling me what I can and can’t do. Where I can and can’t go. Who I can and can’t hang out with.

Junko: It’s just so frustrating!

Junko: I just wanted to rebel against him. Even just for a moment.

Takeru: And you can’t buy a soda for yourself?

Junko shakes her head.

Junko: He even controls the amount of money I have.

Junko: If my usual fees are off even by one yen, he’ll know something is wrong.

Takeru: I see…

Takeru smiles.

Takeru: Well, you’re in luck.

Takeru: Today, I’m getting you a soda.

Junko: For real?

Takeru: Of course.

Takeru takes some money and gets some sodas.

Takeru: Alright! Sodas for everyone!

You all clink your sodas together and drink.

Junko: Thank you! This has been exhilarating!

Takeru: No problem.

Takeru: But I can’t buy you soda forever.

Junko: I know.

Takeru: …

Takeru: He’s not going to beat you if you deviate from his will, is he?

Junko: Goodness, no!

Junko: He’s just going to get upset.

Takeru: Well, if that’s the case, come by the club room when you have some time, and we’ll figure out a way to help you out.

Junko: You mean it?

Takeru: Of course!

Takeru: We aren’t the Dream Makers for nothing!

Junko: Thank you senpai!

Junko walks off.

1\. I thought I was paying. (0)

2\. What made you change your mind? (0)

Takeru: Huh?

Takeru looks up.

Takeru: Well, I just can’t stand controlling adults like that.

Takeru: I mean, I know that parents need to guide their kids, but stuff like that is too far.

Takeru: So, I just kind of did it.

Takeru smiles.

Takeru: Still, none of this would be happening if you hadn’t insisted we do this.

Takeru: I thought we were just being taken for a ride.

Takeru: But it turned out that someone did need our help after all.

Takeru: So thanks.

Magician-Takeru Ota: Rank 2

Ability: Guidance Talk-Chance to step in if negotiations with a timid shadow fail.


	2. Fortune-Slasher: Rank 2

Slasher: Alright! So, what are we doin’?

1\. What do you want to do? (+3)

2\. Um, I don’t know. (0)

Slasher: Huh? I get to choose?

Slasher: Hm…

Slasher: Well, the point of this is to get a better understanding of humanity.

Slasher: So, where do humans gather?

You both think on it.

Slasher: Wait!

Slasher: There’s this place I see sometimes traveling back and forth that a lot of people enter.

Slasher: I think we should check that place out.

You nod.

Slasher: Alright. Follow me.

Slasher forcefully takes your hand and drags you as he runs.

You wind up in front of an arcade.

Slasher: Ta-da! Here we are.

Slasher looks at you.

Slasher: Are you alright?

1\. You have a lot of energy. (+1)

Slasher: Well I gotta! But thanks

2\. Just give me a sec. (0)

Slasher: If you’re out of breath now, how can you fight shadows?

3\. You’re pretty human already. (+3)

Slasher: … (blushes)

Slasher: Anyway, let’s go.

…

Slasher: What is this place anyway?

1\. It’s an arcade. (0)

2\. It’s a place where people play games. (0)

Slasher: Huh. I think I get it.

Slasher: Let’s go!

The two of you enter.

You fight a fighting game cabinet.

Slasher: What’s this?

You explain to him what a fighting game is.

Slasher: Oh. I get it.

Slasher: So people have the urge to fight, and use this instead of doing it in real life.

Slasher: Is that right?

1\. Kinda. (+1)

2\. I guess. (0)

3\. Yeah, that’s it! (+3)

Slasher: Heh heh, I’m a genius.

Slasher: Let’s give it a go.

Slasher: Me versus you!

You hesitate, but you sit down next to Slasher and begin the game.

Slasher: Alright, I think I get it.

Slasher: Huh?

Slasher: Woah!

Slasher: What was that?!

You proceed to win against Slasher.

Slasher: Wow. You’re good.

SLasher: Not only are you better than me at fighting shadows, you’re better than me at arcade fighting as well.

1\. Oh, you’re just being modest. (+2)

Slasher: No way dude. You’re the real thing!

2\. You’re pretty good too. (+3)

Slasher: Thanks. It means a lot coming from you.

3\. Hail to the king. (+1)

Slasher: (nods) All hail.

Slasher: Let’s try a few more of these out.

You try out a few more games with Slasher.

He is impressed at every little thing. Both about the games and your apparent mastery at them.

Though you know it’s just because he hasn’t played them before.

Slasher: Today’s been fun so far!

Slasher: I think we can do a few more things.

Slasher looks over.

You look as well to see a Whack-a-Mole machine.

Slasher: What’s that?

1\. Whack-a-Mole. (0)

2\. A game where you hit things. (0)

Slasher: Huh.

Slasher: I don’t think I get it.

Slasher: Can you show me?

You nod.

You go up and demonstrate Whack-a-Mole for him.

Slasher: Oh, I see.

Slasher: Alright, let me try.

You let him try.

He goes up to the machine and you notice he’s holding the mallet upside down, like how he holds his sword.

Slasher: Alright! Let’s begin!

1\. Um, the mallet… (0)

2\. You’re holding it upside down… (0)

Slasher: Huh?

Slasher: No. I’m holding it like I hold my sword.

Slasher: But wait. I see you holding your sword the opposite way than me.

Slasher: Have I been doing it wrong the entire time?

1\. Well, “wrong” might not be accurate… (+1)

2\. Different people do things differently. (+3)

3\. You do you. (+2)

Slasher: Huh.

Slasher: Well, I’m going to try it the other way.

He flips the mallet rightside up.

He tries playing, but gets an abysmal score.

Slasher: ...huff...huff…

Slasher: I just can’t do it.

You tell him to do it like he would normally do it.

Slasher: But wouldn’t people think I’m weird.

Slasher: I don’t want people to not like me.

1\. Not everyone’s going to like you. (0)

Slasher: I guess…

Slasher: If that’s the case, then I’ll go for it.

2\. You’re real friends won’t care. (+3)

Slasher: Really?

Slasher: Well then, let’s get crackin’!

3\. So what if you’re weird? (+2)

Slasher: ...You’re right!

Slasher: People are better if they’re genuine. I’ll go for it!

Slasher flips the mallet in his hand and he starts again.

He does considerably better than last time.

Slasher: ...huff...huff..I did it!

You congratulate him.

Slasher: Thanks.

Slasher: Well, I’m kind of tired. We should go.

You and Slasher leave the arcade.

Slasher: Man that was great.

Slasher: Seeing how humans have fun was amazing.

Slasher: But I think I learned more about you specifically.

??

Slasher: You’re the type of person who helps others out without question.

Slasher: You helped me understand all those games.

Slasher: You even encouraged me when I started doubting myself.

Slasher: If anything, I want to be a human like that.

1\. You’re on the right path already. (+3)

2\. You’re doing good so far. (+3)

Slasher: ...hm. Thank you.

Fortune-Slasher: Rank 2

Ability: Understanding Talk-Chance to step in if negotiations with a human-like shadow fail.


	3. Empress-Ayame Tomoya: Rank 1

Ms. Tomoya: Oh good, you’re here.

Ms. Tomoya: Why don’t we go to my office and fill out the paperwork to get you set up as an official member?

You nod.

The two of you head to her office.

Ms. Tomoya: And you’re all set.

Ms. Tomoya: Welcome to the gardening club!

Ms. Tomoya: …

Ms. Tomoya: Thank you.

??

Ms. Tomoya: Ah, I’m sorry.

Ms. Tomoya: It’s just, I agreed to sell you those herbal medicines.

Ms. Tomoya: I wasn’t sure if you were fully committed to joining is all.

Ms. Tomoya: People say I can be a bit too trusting.

Ms. Tomoya: So, thank you again.

1\. It’s my pleasure.

2\. No, thank YOU!

Ms. Tomoya: ...hm.

Ms. Tomoya: If you treat your plants like you’re treating me, they’ll grow in no time flat.

Ms. Tomoya: Speaking of which…

Ms. Tomoya: The gardening club isn’t a club that has a set schedule.

Ms. Tomoya: There are meetings.

Ms. Tomoya: But unless something drastic happens, they aren’t mandatory.

Ms. Tomoya: Now, let me tell you about the routine of club members.

Ms. Tomoya: Everyone takes general care of most of the plants around the school.

Ms. Tomoya: Additionally, each member has a specific plot where they take specialized care of their plants.

Ms. Tomoya: …

Ms. Tomoya: You know, I just thought of something.

1\. What is it?

2\. Enlighten me.

Ms. Tomoya: …

Ms. Tomoya: Well, I hate thinking like this,

Ms. Tomoya: but you joining now might just be an additional step in just joining for the herbal medicine.

1\. What?! No way.

2\. What gave you that impression?

3\. Huh?

Ms. Tomoya: Like I said, I don’t want to think like this.

Ms. Tomoya: (sighs)

Ms. Tomoya: It’s just, recently we’ve had to kick out a troublesome student.

1\. What happened?

2\. How does one cause trouble in the gardening club?

3\. That must have been rough.

Ms. Tomoya: Well, it was rather harrowing.

Ms. Tomoya: I’d rather not discuss it right now.

Ms. Tomoya: !!

Ms. Tomoya: I have another idea!

Ms. Tomoya: If you prove your dedication to the Gardening Club, I’ll provide you with some benefits.

Ms. Tomoya: How does that sound?

1\. Sounds great.

2\. If it makes you feel better.

3\. I’ll be the best gardener!

Ms. Tomoya: He he.

Ms. Tomoya: You’re gonna be something special.

Ms. Tomoya: I can feel it.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Empress Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Empress-Ayame Tomoya: Rank 1

Ms. Tomoya: I’ll have your plot set up the next time we talk.

Ms. Tomoya: That’s all for today.


	4. Hierophant-Kenta Koyama: Rank 1

Kenta: Oh. You’re here.

Kenta: Well, if you really want to do this.

Kenta: Let’s get started.

You both walk into the martial arts studio.

Kenta: Class, this is my cousin Seiji Kurokawa.

Kenta: Starting today, he will occasionally be joining us for classes.

Student 1: So that’s the Master’s cousin?

Student 2: You know, I can see the resemblance/

Student 3: I know, right? They totally have the same look in their eyes.

Kenta: Ahem.

Kenta: Anyway. Despite him only coming on occasion, he’s going to be working just as hard as anyone else here.

Kenta points out a kid in the crowd.

Kenta: Yes?

Student 2: Um, why isn’t he joining us full time?

Kenta: Well, that’s...complicated…

Student 1: Also, why is this the first time we’re hearing about your cousin?

Student 3: Yeah, where has he been?

Kenta: Well...uh…

You see Kenta’s desperation.

You decide to perform a demonstration of you doing martial arts.

The class is in awe.

Student 3: Wow!

Kenta: …

Kenta: Um, yes, well…

Kenta: As you have just seen, Seiji is already really good.

Kenta: So he’ll just be coming here on occasion to help keep his form up.

Student 2: Wow. I’m impressed.

Student 2: No wonder he’s your cousin.

Kenta: …

Kenta: Hm.

Kenta: Let’s get started.

You do the class with Kenta and his students.

You wait with Kenta who is making sure everyone leaves safely.

Kenta: Yo.

Kenta: I didn’t know you knew that kind of stuff.

Kenta: But, as I said, your form could use your work.

Kenta: Still, it looks like the students have taken a liking to you already.

1\. Well, they like you…

2\. Well, I am your cousin…

Kenta: I guess that’s true.

Kenta: Like I said, you’re not forced into doing all of this.

Kenta: But it would mean a lot to me if you continued to show up from time to time.

Kenta: Obviously, I want you to have a life outside of these classes,

Kenta: but coming here, and practicing with everyone,

Kenta: it’ll make this whole thing super worth it.

1\. Whole thing?

2\. Worth it?

Kenta: Ah. Forget I said that.

Kenta: Just know that the kids and I like having you around.

Kenta: And maybe having someone closer to their age might be beneficial to them.

Kenta: Hmmmm

1\. What’s up?

2\. What are you thinking about?

Kenta: Huh?

Kenta: Oh. I was thinking of ways to get you to come back.

Kenta: And I think I got something.

Kenta: If you keep coming, I’ll teach you some of my special techniques.

Kenta: How’s that sound?

1\. I was gonna come back.

2\. What made you think I wouldn’t come back?

3\. You didn’t need to sweeten the pot.

Kenta: Oh.

Kenta: Well, still. I’ll do it anyway.

Kenta: Deal?

He reaches out his hand.

You shake his hand.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Hierophant Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Hierophant-Kenta Koyama: Rank 1

Kenta: Well, let's go home for the night then, shall we?

The two of you walk home.


	5. Hermit-Kyo: Rank 1

Kyo: So, you came to talk with me.

Kyo: Good.

Kyo: I hate people who miss their appointments.

Kyo: Come on in.

You sit on his couch while he sits on a chair.

Kyo: …

Kyo: So, um how do we start this?

Kyo: Sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve had company like this.

Kyo: Pretty much all my interactions recently have been business interactions.

1\. Why did you want to talk to me?

2\. Why invite me in then?

Kyo: Alright, that’s a fair question.

Kyo: Hmmmm.

Kyo: Well, put simply, I just feel fascinated by you.

Kyo: There’s something about you that I can’t quite put my finger on.

1\. Ummmmmm…

2\. I’m not sure I like where this is going.

3\. I think I’m going to call the police.

Kyo: Huh?

Kyo: Wait! No. Not like that.

Kyo: Geez.

Kyo: …

Kyo: (sighs)

Kyo: Look. I’m a mess right now.

Kyo: However, I don’t have any ill intentions.

Kyo: And I sense that in common between us.

Kyo: Why is that?

You think about it for a moment.

Kyo seems odd, but you feel like you can trust him.

You then explain how your parents were hospitalized and you had to move out here.

Kyo: I see.

Kyo: That is troublesome.

Kyo: And yet, I don’t feel like you’re buying weapons from me to get your revenge.

…

Kyo: Well, whatever the reason, I’m willing to help you out.

Kyo: Provided you come and see me more.

Kyo: And help me out with my business.

Kyo: What do you say?

1\. What is your business?

2\. What would I be doing?

Kyo: …

Kyo: I guess that’s a reasonable question.

Kyo: To be honest, I’m a bit hesitant to open up in front of people nowadays.

Kyo: Which is why I haven’t told you my last name.

Kyo: But I guess I owe you an explanation as to what all this is.

Kyo: So, a contact I made from my old job works at the docks bringing in and shipping out goods.

Kyo: After I...left my old job...

Kyo: I became a buyer from him to sell through my home.

Kyo: I buy all sorts of random stuff from him.

Kyo: It’s all above board. I have a license and everything.

Kyo: It’s worked out so far, but I’ve gotten a bit…lonely…

Kyo: I know that’s not good for me, so I was hoping I could make a friend in you.

Kyo: You get me?

1\. I think so.

2\. Yeah.

3\. Of course!

Kyo: Right on.

Kyo: So, if you continue this partnership, I’ll keep helping you out.

Kyo: Both in acquisition of better goods, and with your feelings.

Kyo: And in return you’ll be helping me sort through my wares and my feelings as well.

Kyo: As you can probably tell, I’m not in the best place either.

Kyo: How does that sound?

1\. Sounds like a plan.

2\. It’s a deal.

3\. Sure thing!

Kyo: Excellent.

Kyo: Things are looking up for the both of us. I can tell.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Hermit Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Hermit-Kyo: Rank 1

Ability: Employee Discount-A slight price reduction in buying goods from Kyo.

Kyo: Well, let’s call it a night here.

Kyo: By the way, this isn’t a business with strict hours.

Kyo: So only come when you have the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should explain something. My plan is to get all of the active Social Links so far to rank 2, 3, or maybe 4, depending on the link before going back and continuing the story proper. As the story goes on, it'll continue like this, only with more and more Social Links. As I continue and get them maxed out, the number will lower the number dramatically. However, there are some I might want to put a rush on, because they need to be done before a certain point in the story. That's just me being open with you. I hope you continue to enjoy this.


	6. Empress-Ayame Tomoya: Rank 2

Ms. Tomoya guides you to a man-made gardening plot on the roof.

Ms. Tomoya: This is your plot.

1\. Thank you. (+3)

2\. It’s quite lovely (+3)

Ms. Tomoya: Aww, you such a sweetheart!

Ms. Tomoya regains her composure.

Ms. Tomoya: Ahem. Anyway, what kind of stuff were you thinking of growing?   


1\. Flowers. (+2)

Ms. Tomoya: Oh my! It’s rare to see a boy be interested in flowers.

Ms. Tomoya: But I think it’s the perfect thing to start you off with.

2\. Vegetables. (+1)

Ms. Tomoya: Hmmm, interesting. It is practical…

Ms Tomoya: but I feel like it might be a bit too much for a beginner.

3\. Carnivorous plants. (0)

Ms. Tomoya: Oh my! That’s uh...

Ms. Tomoya: Wait, I get it. You’re quite the kidder.

Ms. Tomoya: Alright, I’ll get you some flower seeds.

Ms. Tomoya walks off and comes back a few minutes later.

She hands you a few packets of seeds.

Ms. Tomoya: Here you are.

Ms. Tomoya: I got you a good selection.

Ms. Tomoya: Violets. Lilies. Sun flowers. Anything you could possibly want.

Ms. Tomoya: You can choose whatever you want.

Ms. Tomoya: Um, do you need help planting the seeds?

1\. I know how to do it. (0)

Ms. Tomoya: Oh. OK.

2\. It’s OK. I can do it! (+1)

Ms. Tomoya: You say that with such confidence!

3\. I’m good. But thank you. (+3)

Ms. Tomoya: ...You’re welcome.

Ms. Tomoya: I’m going to go check one everyone else.

Ms. Tomoya: I’ll come back here once I’m done to see how you’re coming along.

She looks around. She then comes closer to you and whispers.

Ms. Tomoya: By the way. Leave a small section of your plot empty.

She steps away

Ms. Tomoya: Bye now.

Ms. Tomoya leaves.

You decide to plant the seeds Ms. Tomoya gave you.

You take your time, carefully planting and organizing your little garden on the roof.

Once planting is done, you label each section and give the seeds some water.

As Ms. Tomoya suggested, you leave a section of land unplanted.

As you finish, Ms. Tomoya comes back.

Ms. Tomoya: What’s this?

Ms. Tomoya looks over your garden.

Ms. Tomoya: Oh my. This is simply wonderful.

Ms. Tomoya: Tell me, are you really a beginner?

Ms. Tomoya: You seem to have some experience.   


1\. I used to help my mom in the garden sometimes. (+3)

2\. I helped out in the garden, but my mom did most of the work. (+2)

Ms. Tomoya: My, aren’t you just a little gentleman.

Ms. Tomoya looks at your garden some more.

Ms. Tomoya: I’ve got to say, this is impressive either way.

Ms. Tomoya: And you did as I asked and left an empty space.

Ms. Tomoya: It really seems like you’re taking to gardening really well.

Ms. Tomoya: Which means you should have no trouble with this

She pulls out a small bag.

1\. What is that? (0)

2\. I hope that’s legal. (0)

Ms. Tomoya: Te he. These are the seeds I use to plant my herbal medicine.

!!

Ms. Tomoya: I want you to try planting some of your own.

She tosses you the bag.

Ms. Tomoya: Of course, it might not come out as good as what I’m selling you now.

Ms. Tomoya: But you’ll learn.

1\. Why are you doing this? (0)

2\. What good is giving me the seeds for the medicine? (0)

Ms. Tomoya: Because a good gardener should be able to grow anything.

Ms. Tomoya: And I want every member of the gardening club to become a good gardener.

Ms. Tomoya hands you a sheet of paper.

Ms. Tomoya: These are instructions on how to turn it into the medicine.

Ms. Tomoya: It shouldn’t take too long once it’s all grown.

Ms. Tomoya: Do you think you can handle this?

1\. I think so. (+1)

2\. You bet. (+2)

3\. Yes ma’am! (+3)

Ms. Tomoya: Good!

Ms. Tomoya: I expect great things from you.

Empress-Ayame Tomoya: Rank 2

Ability: Homegrown-Grow 10 decent healing items for use on one party member over the course of 5 days.


	7. Hierophant-Kenta Koyama: Rank 2

You attend Kenta’s class.

You helped out some of the other students with their technique.

Afterwards, you wait with Kenta to make sure everyone leaves the studio safely.

A noticeably overweight student comes up to Kenta.

Overweight student: Ummmm…

Kenta: Hm? What is it, Sadao-kun?

Sadao: Well, uh... (sighs)

Sadao: These kids have been bothering me at school.

Kenta: Really? How so?

Sadao: Well, they usually make fun of my weight.

Sadao: And when I told them I was working out and taking classes from you, they told me not to bother.

Sadao: They said nothing I could do to make me lose all of this weight.

Kenta: I see…

Kenta: Tell me, do you like coming here, Sadao-kun?

Sadao: Huh? Of course!

Kenta: Can you tell me why?

Sadao: …

Sadao: Well, I like it because we’re all working together to improve ourselves.

Sadao: No one makes fun of anyone because we all know we’re trying our hardest.

Kenta smiles.

Kenta: Exactly.

Kenta: Now Sadao, I want you to try your hardest wherever you go.

Kenta: Not just here.

Kenta: You keep trying to improve, and that’s great!

Kenta: And you know that.

Kenta: So you know those guys are wrong, and shouldn't let it get to you.

Sadao: But, but what if they’re right?

Sadao: What if nothing I do helps me lose weight?

Kenta: Uhhhh…..

1\. So what? (+3)

2\. Who cares? (+3)

Sadao: Huh?

Kenta smiles.

Kenta: He’s right.

Kenta: Whether or not you lose weight, it doesn’t matter to me.

Kenta: And it won't matter for the people who truly care for you.

Sadao: Y-You mean it?

Kenta: Of course.

Kenta: Because I know the you that tries hard and never gives up.

Kenta: Whether or not you’re overweight, I know that you are a much braver and kinder soul than those jerks.

Kenta: I mean, you would never pick on anyone, right.

Sadao: Of course not!

Kenta: That’s what I like to hear.

A horn honks.

Sadao: Sounds like my mom is here.

Sadao: Thank you, Master Kenta.

Sadao starts walking away.

He turns back.

Sadao: And thank you, Master Seiji.

Sadao leaves.

Kenta: ...Hm

Kenta: “Master Seiji”.

Kenta: It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?

1\. I like it. (+1)

Kenta: I knew you would.

2\. I’ve still got a ways to go. (+3)

Kenta: True, but you’re already starting off good.

3\. Can you call me “master” from now on? (+2)

Kenta: Hah! No. Sorry.

Kenta: Still, it surprises me how fast the kids have taken a liking to you.

1\. They had you to practice on. (+3)

2\. I don't think it’s surprising at all. (0)

Kenta: Maybe…

Kenta is deep in thought

Kenta: By the way, thanks.

Kenta: I was completely lost when he asked me about what would happen if he didn’t lose weight.

Kenta: But you came in there and helped me pick things back up.

Kenta: In my eyes, you deserve the title of “Master”.

1\. That means a lot coming from you. (+3)

Kenta: …

Kenta: Thanks.

2\. So, you ARE going to be calling me “Master”? (+1)

Kenta: Well, only in a comparative sense.

Kenta: I mean, I’m a “Master” too.

Kenta: Hmmm.

1\. What’s up? (0)

2\. What are you thinking about? (0)

Kenta: Well, I was thinking.

Kenta: Today might be a good day to show you one of my techniques.

!!

Kenta: I was going to save this for later,

Kenta: but seeing as how you helped not just Sadao-kun back there, but also helping out in class,

Kenta: I think it’s time.

Kenta: Come back into the studio proper.

The two of you go back to where practice takes place.

Kenta gets a standing sandbag ready.

Kenta: Alright, let me show you.

He readies his stance.

He focuses.

He does a usual left-right jab, but it knocks the standing sandbag to the floor.

!!

Kenta: Impressed?

Kenta: Tell me, where do you think the energy for that came from?

1\. The kids? (+2)

2\. Sadao? (+2)

Kenta: Hm hm hm. Close.

Kenta: You're right that it comes from the kids, but it’s a little more than that.

Kenta: Basically, it’s having something worth fighting for.

Kenta: I see a bright future in every one of my students.

Kenta: And I want to make sure that they achieve that.

Kenta: So I will fight with all my power to make sure that comes true.

Kenta: So, if you ever find something worth fighting for, I want you to fight for it as much as you can.

Kenta: Deal?

1\. Of course. (+3)

2\. I already have something worth fighting for. (+3)

Kenta: Great.

Hierophant-Kenta Koyama: Rank 2

Ability: Motivator-Chance to start off a battle with critical chance up upon a successful ambush.


	8. Hermit-Kyo: Rank 2

You help Kyo organize his wares.

Once you are finished, you go up to him.

Kyo: Hey. Good job tonight. I might just have to ask you to come on full time once you get out of high school.

!!

Kyo: Just kidding.

Kyo: A kid like you must have dreams.

Kyo: So, tell me, what do you want to do once you’re done with high school?

1\. Go to college. (+1)

Kyo: Well, I kind of figured, but that’s not what I meant.

2\. Open my own business. (+2)

Kyo: Woah, seriously? Just make sure you aren’t competing with me.

3\. Charity work. (+3)

Kyo: You know, I kind of expected that from you.

Kyo: Well, whatever you end up doing, give me a call, and I’ll see if I can help.

Kyo: Even if it’s just selling you stuff.

There’s a knock at the door.

Kyo: Perfect timing.

Kyo: Now, watch as I handle a customer.

Kyo peaks through the eye hole.

Kyo: !!

He turns to you.

Kyo: Ummmmm…..

Kyo: On second thought, why don’t YOU see how good you are with customers.

Kyo: I mean, you did well with the sorting.

Kyo: You can do it.

Kyo runs to the back.

Kyo: I’ll just be back here.

Kyo: Just tell me what he needs, and I’ll give it to him.

You are confused.

Still, you decide to help out.

You open the door to see a man about Kyo’s age sporting a business casual look.

Man: Oh my. I wasn’t expecting a teenager.

Man: Still, I guess you must be quite reliable.

Man: Listen, I’m in a bit of a bind.

Man: I promised my daughter that we’d light sparklers once she got out of the hospital.

Man: Well, I was so busy with work and trying to figure things out with her condition that I forgot to get some.

Man: I’ve heard this place has all sorts of things.

Man: So I was hoping you could help me out.

You nod and tell him to wait.

Man: Thank you.

You head back to Kyo.

Kyo: What did he want?

You tell him.

Kyo: Sparklers? That’s it?

Kyo: Well, we’ve got 100 for 7500 Yen.

Kyo gives you a bundle.

Kyo: Just give it to him, take his money, and send him on his way.

You nod.

You take the sparklers to the man and explain the price.

Man: My, 100 sparklers?

Man: Heh. She’s going to be so excited.

The man gives you the money.

Man: Thanks.

He walks off.

Man: I should tell some other people about this place.

You close the door.

Kyo comes walking back in.

Kyo: Geez…

1\. Do you know him? (+1)

2\. He said that he would tell other people. (0)

Kyo: …

Kyo: Geez…

Kyo: Why now?

Kyo: Although, I guess it could have been worse.

Kyo: If you hadn’t been here, I wouldn’t know what I would have done.

There a silence.

Kyo: Alright, I guess I’ll have to tell you.

Kyo: The reason I was acting weird like that was because he’s a former coworker of mine.

!!

Kyo: Further still, we went to college together.

Kyo: If he saw me like this…

1\. It’d be OK. (+2)

Kyo: Coming from you, I almost believe it.

2.It’d be a surprise. (0)

Kyo: Yeah, no fooling.

3\. Well, if you’re friends… (+1)

Kyo: Maybe, but I’m not sure of that.

Kyo: …

Kyo: (sighs)

Kyo: Look, what happened at my old job was...messy.

Kyo: And I don’t know if I’m comfortable with people knowing who I am.

Kyo: But at the same time, a situation like that could occur again.

Kyo: And I’d rather have someone I trust take things over.

Kyo: So, I guess you’re staying.

Kyo: Huh.

Kyo: It feels weird talking out my own issues.

Kyo: But it feels good.

Kyo: You know what, I like having you around here.

Hermit-Kyo: Rank 2


	9. Magician-Takeru Ota-Rank 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to get used to the idea that the social links are probably going to get more hits than the actual story. I mean, I'm updating it more frequently, and there will just be more chapter (at least, I'm almost certain of that). Still, I can't say that's necessarily a bad thing. It's just somewhat odd.
> 
> Anyway, plans going forward, I'm debating at leaving the non-party member at 2 and then move on, but I just might do 3 for some of them. Either way, I want to get back to the story proper soon, but a few more of these need to happen to get me there.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Takeru: Ah, good. You’re here.

Takeru: I’m actually supposed to meet with Junko-chan today to discuss what she can do about her father.

Takeru: I’d like your input as well.

Takeru: Since taking the suggestion was your idea after all.

Junko walks in with another girl who has long hair with a red hairband.

Takeru: Oh. Hell Junko-chan.

Takeru: I wasn’t expecting anyone else.

Takeru: Who’s your friend?

Junko: Oh, this is my friend, Hiroko.

Junko: I told her about what happened, and she asked to come long.

Hiroko: …

Takeru: Oh. Cool. Friends helping out friends is always welcome.

Hiroko: Um, actually…

??

Hiroko: I...kind of...have a request of my own…

!!

Takeru: Really?

Hiroko nods.

Takeru: Well, uh, hmm.

Takeru: I wasn’t expecting this.

Junko: You’ll still do it, right?

1\. Of course! (+3)

2\. We’re here to help. (+3)

3\. It’s what we do. (+3)

Takeru: ...Hm.

Takeru: Seiji’s right.

Takeru: We’ll do everything to ensure dreams come true.

Hiroko: ….

Hiroko: Th-thanks.

Takeru: So, what do you need help with?

Hiroko takes out a stack of papers and shows it to you.

Takeru: Ummmmmmmm

Junko: Uh, Hiro, you need to say what you want?

Hiroko: But...it’s silly…

Junko: I wanted a soda, and they gave me one!

Junko: If they’re willing to do something that silly, your thing should be alright.

Takeru: ...Yeah.

Takeru’s face turns red.

Hiroko: Well, if you say so…

Hiroko: The truth is...I was rejected from the manga-writing club…

!!

Hiroko: I l-love expressing myself through manga.

Hiroko: But they said my stuff wasn't up to their standards.

Hiroko: So, I was wondering…

Hiroko: …

Hiroko: COULD YOU LOOK AT IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?!

…

Takeru smiles.

Takeru: Of course.

He turns to look at you.

Takeru: Seiji, you wouldn’t mind looking at Hiroko-chan’s manga, right?

??

Takeru: Well it’s just, I already agreed to meet with Junko-chan about her situation.

Takeru: And you’re the only one here so far…

You nod.

Takeru: Great. Thank you.

You turn to Hiroko and guide her over to the other side of the club room.

Hiroko gives you the draft.

Hiroko: Here.

Hiroko: Keep in mind, this is only the first chapter…

You nod.

You begin reading.

It appears to be about a high school girl who moonlights as a superhero.

In the first page, you learn that the main character’s brother is dead.

You look at Hiroko with concern.

Hioko: (sighs) No, my brother isn’t dead.

Hiroko: ….He did almost die though.

Hiroko: That’s when I started writing this.

You nod and continue reading.

Through the course of the story, the lead, Kazuko, learns that her brother was the legendary superhero protecting the city.

By using some alien technology he found camping, he became Buster Ace, and protected the city from grave threats.

The city comes under attack once again, and without thinking, Kazuko dawns the Buster Ace suit, and goes out to fight, because it's what her brother would do.

She’s a little clumsy at first, but in the end, she manages to win against the criminals.

Just as she leaves and is about to change back, her brother’s friend (and her secret crush) shows up to meet her still in costume.

He knew her brother was Buster Ace, and knows that the one before him can’t be the original.

The chapter ends with Kazuko freaking out about what to do.

You look up once you’re done.

Hiroko: ...Well?

1\. I liked it! (0)

2\. This is amazing! (0)

3\. A pure Tour de Force! (0)

Hiroko: Thanks.

Hiroko: But, I’m not sure if I’ll continue it.

??

You take the draft to Takeru.

Hiroko: Hey! W-What are you doing?!

You walk up to Takeru.

Taekru: Was any of that helpful?

Junko: Yes! Thank you so much.

Takeru: I’m glad to hear that.

Takeru looks at you.

Takeru: What’s up?

1\. We gotta get her into the club. (+3)

2\. We gotta get this story out there. (+3)

Takeru: Woah! That good, huh?

Junko: See Hiro?! I knew it!

Hiroko: …

Takeru: Hmmmm.

Takeru: Well, if the club already rejected her, there’s nothing we can do to get her in.

Haruka walks into the room.

Haruka: Sorry I’m late.

Haruka: Huh?

Haruka: What’s all this?

Takeru: Ah, Haruka. Perfect timing.

You and Takeru explain what’s going on.

Haruka: I see.

…

Haruka: Well, we could just publish it ourselves.

!!

Haruka: I mean, there’s nothing against that, right?

Takeru’s eyes glisten.

Takeru: Haruka! You’re a genius!

Haruka: He he.

Hiroko: You...you really think that’ll work?

Takeru: Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try.

Junko: Watch. When people read your manga, they’re going to love it!

Hiroko: ...Thank you Junko.

Hiroko: And thank you all. For helping me with this.

1\. No problem. (+2)

2\. Anytime! (+3)

Hiroko: Thanks again.

Hiroko and Junko leave.

Haruka: So, how long before we can publish this?

Takeru: Well, it will take some doing, but we could have it out soon.

Haruka: Well, if we’re done here, I need to get back to what I was doing.

Haruka: Take care.

Haruka leaves.

Takeru looks at you and smiles.

Takeru: You know, we make a great team, don’t we?

Takeru: …

Takeru: Can I read it?

You nod and hand Takeru the draft.

Takeru smiles.

Takeru: You’re not kidding.

Takeru: This IS good.

You nod.

Takeru: Heh.

Takeru: I like that about you.

??

Takeru: You push me to do things I wouldn’t normally do.

Takeru: Like with the soda, or accepting this challenge without reading the manga first.

Takeru: It’s almost like Himari’s back here.

1\. We’ll find her. (+3)

Takeru: Yeah. I hope so…

Takeru: You’re always so reassuring.

2\. Wanna kiss to make it real? (+2)

Takeru: Heh heh. Sorry, but I don’t swing that way.

Takeru: But it did cheer me up a bit.

Takeru: I’m just glad to have someone like you around.

Magician-Takeru Ota: Rank 3

Ability: Follow up-Chance to perform a follow-up attack if The Captain’s attack does not down the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest rank up so far. Which is understandable, as there are a lot of moving parts to it.
> 
> Anyway, I am a little concerned I might be throwing points around willy-nilly, but then again, these are my characters. I know how they would react to certain things, and the points all make sense in my head. I guess I'm not going to compromise, I just needed to say that.


	10. Adjustment-Wakumi Aikawa: Rank 2

Wakumi is cleaning up a little bit.

Wakumi: Ah. Thank you for coming to meet with me again.

Wakumi: It’s nice to be able to meet someone with a friendly face.

Wakumi: Usually most people who show up are either here to pray or mock me.

Wakumi: Although, if you did come and pray, what would you pray for?

1\. My parents. (+3)

2\. My future. (+3)

Wakumi: Huh?

Wakumi: Oh, right. I guess I hadn’t heard your story.

Wakumi: I've just selfishly dumped all my problems on you.

Wakumi: So tell me: Why would you pray?

You explain your circumstances to Wakumi.

Wakumi starts to tear up.

Wakumi: …

Wakumi: I’m...so sorry…

She gives you a hug.Once she’s done she wipes her tears.

Wakumi: I guess that makes us birds of a feather, huh?

She takes a breath.

Wakumi: You know there’s an English saying that says comedy is tragedy plus time.

Wakumi: I doubt that either of us will be laughing about our misfortune anytime soon,

Wakumi: but I think it speaks to a greater idea.

??

Wakumi: As time passes, the world changes.

Wakumi: What might seem scary in the moment might become a moment you laugh at later in life.

Wakumi: It’s important to learn how to change with it.

Wakumi: Ah, but of course, there are some things that stay the same.

Wakumi: But even the way we appreciate those things changes.

Wakumi: I guess what I'm saying is living isn’t easy…

1\. But it’s worth it. (+2)

Wakumi: Yes. I completely agree.

2\. But it’s easier with the right people. (+3)

Wakumi: Wow. That's very insightful. Well done!

3\. But it can be sometimes. (+1)

Wakumi: Well, I suppose it can.

Wakumi: …

Wakumi: I told you that I was a bit rambunctious as a teenager, right?

Wakumi: Well, back then I couldn’t care less about things like shrines, or gods.

??

Wakumi: You have to remember, this is my family’s shrine.

Wakumi: When you grow up with nothing but this surrounding you, you start to dislike it.

Wakumi: But the more I saw of the world at large, the more I started to miss all of this.

Wakumi: Of course, the opposite could have happened.

Wakumi: But it’s watching the world that elicited my change in opinion.

Wakumi: When I was a child I always wondered why people came here instead of solving their own problems.

Wakumi: But as I grew older, I saw people reaching out to others to help solve their problems and I thought

Wakumi: “What if people are also reaching to the gods for help in the same way?”

Wakumi: That’s what I mean about change.

Wakumi: Ah, I’m sorry. I ended up rambling again.

1\. It’s alright. (+1)

2\. I enjoy it. (+2)

3\. It’s very insightful. (+3)

Wakumi: Why thank you.

Wakumi: Ah!

Wakumi: I forgot to mention it last time.

Wakui: But if you wish to use any of the shrine’s services, you are more than welcome to do so.

Wakumi: I apologize.

1\. It’s OK. (+1)

2\. I understand. (+2)

3\. No need to apologize. (+3)

Wakumi: Why, you’re quite the understanding young man, aren’t you?

Wakumi: I look forward to the next time we speak.

Adjustment-Wakumi Aikawa: Rank 2

Ability: Shrine Prayer-Pay money to deepen your bond with a social link of your choice.


	11. Councilor-Igor: Rank 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we did meet his condition, so we can advance. I did want to do this right away, but I also wanted to continue Wakumi's social link.

You enter the Velvet Room and address Igor.

Igor: Welcome back.

Igor: I see you have fulfilled the requirements to meeting with me.

Igor: Please. Let us chat.

You sit down.

Igor: As you continue your path forward, your connections continue to grow as well.

Igor: I’m glad you understand the importance of these bonds.

Igor: Fighting for the future by yourself is a losing battle.

1\. So, like Shintaro?

2\. What about Shintaro?

Igor: Ah yes, your enemy.

Igor: While it is true to say that he doesn’t have bonds like yours, he does make connections.

Igor: However, all of his connections are based on superficial things, such as money or intimidation.

Igor: All of them, except one.

1\. With me.

2\. My connection with him.

Igor: Correct.

Igor: Tell me, do you find it weird that you have formed a bond with your sworn enemy?

1\. Yes.

Igor: Interesting.

Igor: Well, you are still getting used to all of this.

2\. No.

Igor: Interesting.

Igor: But I wouldn’t expect anything less from a guest of the Velvet Room.

Igor: The bonds you have formed are based around understanding one another.

Igor: Though life, people pass by each other regularly without getting to know each other.

Igor: And yet, humans have a tendency to guess what those other people are like, without ever saying a word to them.

Igor: The bonds you have forged go beyond these superficial limits.

Igor: You can tell what kind of person they are because you’ve gotten to know them better.

Igor: Including your enemy.

!!

Igor: Of course, those same humans do forge genuine bonds much like you.

Igor: Humans are indeed interesting.

Igor: You are aware of the wager between Philemon and Nyarlathotep, correct?

Igor: It is because humans encompass many different interests and goals that vary wildly.

Igor: In essence, humanity itself is much like the Fool.

Igor: And you are a mere representation of that.

Igor: Will they fail, or succeed?

Igor: Philemon, myself, Romulus, and many others wish success for humanity.

1\. But it’s up to us.

2\. But only we can give the true answer.

Igor: Ah ha ha ha ha!

Igor: You’re catching on rather quickly.

Igor: Each guest of the Velvet Room has the same drive to help humanity escape from a most gruesome fate.

Igor: And yet, each guest is truly remarkable in their own way.

Igor: Hm hm hm hm hm.

Igor: I am interested in seeing how far you’ll go.

Councillor-Igor: Rank 2

Ability: Intuition-After you have deepened your bond with someone, you will know if your bond will deepen the next time you talk with them.

Igor: Return to me once three of your social links have reached rank 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've figured out a plan. I get two more people up to rank 3, start Maru's social link, and do Igor 3, and then I'll get back to the story proper. I can only imagine what it's going to be like once more social links open up. And yet, if I'm getting some of them to rank 3 now, they should be done probably before the fifth dungeon is finished at most, since they only go up to 10. I'm not entirely sure. Writing social links is fun, but it can also be a bit between updates to the story because of it. Not to mention everything else I'm doing. Still I'm enjoying it, and I hope you do too.


	12. Fortune-Slasher: Rank 3

Slasher: So, um, is there anywhere new you wanna hang out?

1\. Sure! (0)

2\. What about the arcade? (+3)

Slasher: …

Slasher: I...kind of got kicked out of the arcade…

??

Slasher: GAH!

Slasher: I couldn’t hide that from you.

Slasher: I’m sorry.

1\. What happened? (+1)

2\. Are you alright? (+1)

Slasher: …

Slasher: (sighs)

Slasher: I just need to clear my head for a minute.

Slasher: Is that alright?

1\. That’s fine. (0)

Slasher: Um, can we walk?

2\. Anything specific you need to do? (+2)

Slasher: Well, I’d like to take a walk. Would you join me?

You nod.

Slasher: Great!

Slasher: Let’s go!

You start walking with Slasher.

Soon, you both end up in the park.

Slasher stops.

Slasher: (sighs)

1\. You ready yet? (+2)

2\. How are you feeling? (+3)

Slasher: …

Slasher: (sighs)

Slasher: I guess I need to tell you.

Slasher: I got kicked out for getting in a fight.

!!

Slasher: Mind you, the other guy was being mean.

Slasher: He was tricking poor defenseless kids out of their money.

Slasher: I couldn’t stand it!

Slasher: I had to do something!

Slasher: …

Slasher: But I lost control.

Slasher: He kept egging me on, saying I couldn’t do anything.

Slasher: So I punched him!

!!

Slasher: And then he started attacking me!

Slasher: Eventually, we were both told to leave and never return.

Slasher: And they mean it.

Slasher: I tried going back the next day. And they forced me out.

Slasher: Still, the only solace I can take is they aren’t letting that other guy in as well.

1\. That is nice. (+2)

2\. … (+1)

Slasher: (sighs)

Slasher: I know I shouldn’t have let things get physical.

Slasher: But...UGH! He just got to me, you know?

1\. Calm down. (+1)

Slasher: (Sighs) You’re right.

Slasher: I sure wish you were there.

2\. I understand. (+3)

Slasher: Heh. I had a feeling you would.

Slasher: I know you would have done the right thing.

3\. Well, at least there’s next time. (+2)

Slasher: Hmm. I guess so.

Slasher: I’ll try to think how you’d react in a situation like that.

Girl’s voice: St...stop…

You and Slasher grow curious.

Sleazy voice: C’mon. I’m just providing a service.

Girl’s voice: Please…

Slasher’s eyes widen and he runs towards the voices.

You follow him.

A sleazy looking guy with a black eye wearing a black dress shirt and black parts is overwhelming a small girl with a pink shirt and a green skirt.

Sleazy guy: I’m just trying to help you here.

Girl: I...I don’t need it.

Sleazy guy: I don’t see anyone else here.

Sleazy guy: If you want to get home before it gets too dangerous, I’m your only option.

Girl: I...I can do it myself.

Sleazy guy: Oh, a brave one?

Sleazy guy: Well, no matter how brave you get, you’re still going to need someone like me.

Sleazy guy: And that means coughing up some money!

Slasher: !!

Slasher: It’s that guy.

!!

Slasher: From the arcade.

Slasher is shaking.

Eventually, he moves to confront that guy.

Slasher: HEY!

The sleazy guy turns around. He sees Slasher and looks frightened.

Slasher: It seems like you haven’t learned your lesson.

Slasher: And after I gave you that back eye.

Slasher: How ‘bout we make it a matching set?

Sleazy guy: …

Sleazy guy: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

The sleazy guy runs off.

Slasher grins.

He then realizes he was about to resort to violence and is ashamed of himself.

Girl: Um, thank you sir.

Slasher: !!

Girl: You scared away that meanie for me.

Girl: So thank you.

Slasher: …

Slasher: I don’t deserve your thanks.

Girl: ??

Slasher: I’m just a monster who acts on impulse.

Slasher: I was about to attack that guy.

Slasher: …

Girl: But you were only doing that to protect me.

Slasher: ??

Girl: In that sense, I think that makes you human.

Girl: At least, more so than that guy.

Slasher smiles.

Slasher: Thank you.

Girl: Well, I’ve got to get going.

Girl: My brother will worry about me if I’m not home when he gets back.

Slasher: Alright then. Seeya around, I guess.

Girl: Hm hm. Seeya!

The girl leaves.

Slasher looks confused.

You go up to him.

Slasher: Oh. Hey Seiji.

Slasher: …

1\. How are you? (+2)

2\. You did good. (+3)

Slasher: …

Slasher: Heh.

Slasher: To be honest, it felt really good.

Slasher: But only after she thanked me.

Slasher: It’s weird.

Slasher: When I got mad last time, I got banned.

Slasher: This time, I got thanked, and I was even called “human”.

Slasher: I don’t get it.

1\. Humans are complex. (+2)

2\. Everyone is different. (+3)

Slasher: …?

Slasher: So, you’re saying that people react differently to the same things?

You nod.

Slasher: Huh.

Slasher thinks.

Slasher: So what seems scary to one person is comforting to another.

Slasher: !!

Slasher: I just realized.

Slasher: If we were at the arcade, none of this would have happened.

1\. Good thing you got kicked out then. (+1)

2\. I guess getting kicked out was a human experience too. (+3)

Slasher: !!

Slasher: I see.

Slasher: So, making mistakes is also another part of being human.

Slasher: I think I get it now.

Fortune-Slasher: Rank 3

Ability: Follow up-Chance to perform a follow-up attack if The Captain’s attack does not down the enemy.


	13. Hope-Maru Doi: Rank 1

Maru: Ah, you’re here.

Maru: …

Maru: Thanks!

Maru: So, shall we get started?

You nod.

Maru: Alright!

Maru: Five laps around the school!

!!

Maru: Oh, but maybe you should change first.

…

You decide to go change into your gym clothes and meet back with Maru once you have.

Maru: Great! Now you’re all set!

Maru: You ready then?

You nod hesitantly.

Maru: Great!

Maru: Now, I’ve been at this for a bit, so I might be ahead of you.

Maru: But this isn’t a competition, so don’t push yourself too hard.

Maru: Ready, set, go!

Maru starts running.

You start soon afterwards.

As fast as you can go, you cannot find it in yourself to catch up with Maru.

Once five laps have been completed, you both stop.

Maru is breathing heavily, while you are on the verge of passing out

Maru: Huh. I guess I might have pushed you a little too hard.

Maru: Are you alright?

You nod.

Maru: …

Maru: Well, if you say so.

Maru: I think we can call it here then.

Maru: Let’s change back and meet at the bench in front of the school.

Maru: I wanna make sure you’re alright.

You nod again.

You make your way back to the locker room and change back into your uniform.

You then head to the bench where you see Maru in her uniform.

You sit down next to her.

Maru: Good. You made it!

Maru: Here.

She hands you a bottle of water, similar to one she has.

Maru: It’s important to stay hydrated.

Maru: So drink up!

You both take a big drink of water.

Maru: Ah! That hits the spot.

Maru: …

1\. What’s up?

2\. What’s on your mind?

Maru: Well…

Maru: How did you enjoy today?

1\. It was good.

2\. I enjoyed it.

3\. It was really fun!

Maru: Hm.

Maru: Thanks.

??

Maru: …

Maru: The thing is, I would like this to continue,

Maru: but I’m not sure if you would want to.

1\. Of course I would!

2\. Don’t take me for a quitter!

Maru: Hm hm.

Maru: (sighs)

Maru: I guess I’m not used to people staying by my side is all.

Maru: A lot of people tend to make assumptions about me because of my weight.

Maru: But I really like running, and I want to join the track team!

Maru: And if today is any indication, I’ve gotten a lot better!

Maru: Ah, no offence.

You laugh jovially.

Maru: I just find myself alone a lot of the time.

Maru: But crashing into you and you coming here, it all makes me feel good about myself.

Maru: Having someone to share all of this with makes all the difference, you know?

1\. Of course!

2\. Totally!

3\. I understand completely!

Maru: Right?!

Maru: Um… You don’t have to join me every time I train.

Maru: But I would like you to join in every once in a while.

Maru: Does that sound OK?

You nod.

Maru: Thanks.

Maru: I look forward to our continued training.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Hope Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Hope-Maru Doi: Rank 1

Ability: Lean On-During a Baton Pass to the Captain, you have the choice to power up your attack even further once per battle.


	14. Adjustment-Wakumi Aikawa: Rank 3

Wakumi: Ah, please, have a seat.

You sit down with Wakumi.

Wakumi: I got us some snacks.

You thank her for the snacks and start eating.

Wakumi: You know, as the head of the shrine, I’m supposed to tell you that these snacks can have special properties.

!!

Wakumi: I know it’s weird, but I think it’s true.

Wakumi: I used to not believe in that myself,

Wakumi: But I dunno.

Wakumi: When I came back and patched things up with my parents and I had these snacks for the first time in years, I felt something different.

Wakumi: Maybe it’s just me.

1\. You started to believe. (+3)

Wakumi: I guess that’s it.

2\. Maybe they finally figured out how to enchant them. (+2)

Wakumi: It would be amusing if that was the case.

Wakumi: …

Wakumi: To be honest, I wasn’t expecting to take over the shrine.

Wakumi: Like, at all.

??

Wakumi: Even when I patched things up with my parents, I wasn’t expecting them to hand the shrine off to me.

Wakumi: But they did.

Wakumi: (sighs)

1\. Did you want the shine? (0)

2\. Did you want to do something else? (0)

Wakumi: Well, I don’t know.

Wakumi: I was helping out around the shrine,

Wakumi: but I thought that even though we managed to mend the rift between us they wouldn’t trust me after everything that happened.

Wakumi: I know the community doesn’t.

1\. What makes you say that? (0)

2\. How can you be so sure? (0)

Wakumi: Because I’ve been dealing with them non-stop.

Wakumi: People yelling at me, spreading rumors, vandalizing the shrine, telling people not to come.

Wakumi: I mean, whatever you think about me, the shrine didn’t do anything to them.

1\. It’ll be alright. (+3)

2\. Things will get better. (+3)

Wakumi: I appreciate you saying that.

Wakumi: Sorry. I keep rambling about my own stuff.

Wakumi: You were also forced to face a change recently too.

Wakumi: So tell me: While facing this change, have you changed at all?

1\. I’ve found it easier to make friends. (+3)

Wakumi: Ah, I see.

Wakumi: Making friends is important.

Wakumi: Still, I’m a bit shocked.

Wakumi: Opening up to new people would seem harder for someone who just had something so precious taken away.

Wakumi: But I guess I’m doing the same with you.

2\. I’ve learned how to be braver. (+3)

Wakumi: Ah, I see.

Wakumi: I guess it can be scary having your whole world taken away from you.

Wakumi: Learning how to face that is good.

Wakumi: Though, I guess in times like that, it’s good to have people to lean on.

Wakumi: So, I’m glad we found each other.

Wakumi: It’s funny.

Wakumi: I used to not believe in things such as fate.

Wakumi: But now, I feel like fate has brought us together to help each other out.

You nod.

Adjustment-Wakumi Aikawa: Rank 3

Ability: Shrine Snacks-Purchasing and eating snacks from the shrine will raise a social stat, depending on the snack you buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, if you couldn't tell, in order for you to get the true end, you're going to need to max out Wakumi. Which, we'll be maxing everyone out anyway since this isn't a game, but I like the idea/challenge of writing it as if it were. I think it's fun, and I think it brings out the story in a way that telling it straight would lack.
> 
> Also, this is a bit of a short one, but then again, a moment doesn't have to be long to be meaningful.


	15. Counselor-Igor: Rank 3

You enter the Velvet Room and address Igor.

Igor: Welcome back.

Igor: I see you have fulfilled the requirements to meeting with me.

Igor: Please. Let us chat.

You sit down.

Igor: As you know, the world is vast.

Igor: I mentioned last time that humanity is much like Fool.

Igor: You also know that the different connections you have made are represented by different cards in the Tarot deck.

Igor: Both of these are true, and yet false.

??

Igor: Let’s look back at the Fool, shall we.

Igor: It is represented by the number 0.

Igor: Empty, and yet full of possibility.

Igor: Now, if humanity in general is like the Fool, then why do specific humans take on different cards?

1\. Because everyone is different.

2\. Because they’re one facet of humanity.

Igor: I see you’re beginning to understand.

Igor: A single human can only do so much,

Igor: but when put together, there are endless possibilities.

Igor: Having said that, there is something else strange about this system, don’t you think?

1\. People themselves contain multitudes.

2\. A person can’t just be boiled down to one card.

Igor: Exactly.

Igor: Each card has a specific meaning.

Igor: It can only tell you what its meaning is.

Igor: However, people are different.

Igor: You can’t just show someone a card and expect to understand them fully.

Igor: But now we get back to your connections.

Igor: Why do you think the people you connect with are only represented with one card?

1\. Because it’s the card that closest relates to them.

2, Because it’s the card that fits them the best.

Igor: Hm hm hm hm.

Igor: Precisely.

Igor: While one card cannot truly encapsulate an entire human experience,

Igor: the card they represent is the one that resonates with them the most.

Igor: As for why I am talking about this, by now you have an understanding that the Personas you wield are also represented by different Tarot cards.

Igor: Surely you must realize that they aren’t limited to just that card, much like humans.

1\. Of course.

2\. It just makes sense.

Igor: Indeed.

Igor: After all, Personas gain power from humans.

!!

Igor: You may have heard this, but the other world you go to is powered by the human subconscious.

Igor: In essence, that world is based on how humans understand everything.

Igor: Humans love putting things into categories.

Igor: But to truly understand a person, or even a Persona, you are going to need to look beyond such limitations.

Igor: You seem to have a good understanding of that fact.

Counselor-Igor: Rank 3

Ability: Resonance Talk-Chance to continue negotiations with a shadow that shares an arcana of someone you have framed a bond with if they fail.

Igor: Return to me once you have gotten one of your social links up to rank 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Igor's social link is meant to incentivize doing other social links, but in the process of doing so, it's starting to become a deconstruction of social links in general. I didn't intend for it to be like this, nor do I dislike social links as a mechanic. I love social links, and it is one of the things that got me hooked on Persona in the first place. It's just when writing, it does become a tad weird.
> 
> For example, the subject that this rank up tackles. During planning, there are several characters that could fall under different arcana because of how their traits match up. However, someone has to decide where the chips fall, and it's me. Those differences might be ever so slight that people might question "Why isn't this person this arcana?" But I feel like the arcana I've chosen for each character matches up well. Like with Igor as Councelor. I think that makes sense as Igor is a guiding figure who rewards (or at least shows appreciation for) cleverness, creativity, and human ingenuity. Additionally, he is concerned with the well-being of all of humanity, much like Maruki, while also remaining playful like Maruki as well.
> 
> I think I've spent longer justifying myself than I did actually writing this chapter. Well anyways, enjoy.


	16. Hope-Maru Doi: Rank 2

You do more laps with Maru and head to the bench for some water.

Maru: Thanks for doing this with me again.

Maru: I know you must be busy.

1\. Doesn’t mean I don’t have time for you. (+2)

2\. I’m never busy enough to not hang out with you. (+3)

Maru: R-Really?

Maru: No one’s said that to me since elementary school.

Maru: It’s nice to hear.

Maru resigns herself to drinking her water.

1\. Are you alright? (+3)

2\. How are you feeling? (+3)

Maru: Ah, I’m fine.

Maru: I’m just thinking is all.

She takes another drink.

Maru: In middle school, people started to stay away from me and pick on me.

Maru: As you can probably tell, durring that time I gained some weight.

…

Maru: Heh. It’s fine. I know.

Maru: No one wanted to hang around me.

Maru: Everyone was calling me ugly and fat.

Maru: (sighs)

Maru: I was depressed all through middle school.

Maru: But when I got to high school I decided to change.

Mru: I realized that if I projected positive vibes, people would want to hang out with me.

Maru: And it seemed to work. I’ve made a few friends.

Maru: Including you.

1\. I’m glad we’re friends. (+3)

Maru: I’m glad too.

2\. Crashing into me also helped. (+1)

Maru: He he, yeah.

Maru smiles.

Maru: When I started hanging out with people, I realized I had more energy.

Maru: And once I found that energy, I wanted something to do with it.

Maru: And I’ve always felt my freest when running.

Maru: So, I decided to try joining the track team.

Maru: But they haven’t let me in right away.

Maru: They say I have to pass a trial in order to join.

Maru: I know that sounds mean on their part, but I’m actually OK with it.

Maru: Because I will prove I have what it takes!

Maru: Then they’ll have to let me join!

You put your hand on Maru’s shoulder as a sign that you believe in her.

Maru: Thanks.

Hope-Maru Doi: Rank 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, now that I have this done, I'm going to go back to the story. However, thinking about it, these chapters are probably gong to start up again before the next dungeon begins. Especially since a lot of the new ones could probably start up before then as well. I'm just glad I can continue finally. I had a bunch of hang ups when starting this, but I think I figured it out. Anyways, enjoy.


	17. Priestess-Haruka Tanemura: Rank 2

Haruka: I’m glad you're here.

Haruka: I haven’t gotten a chance to thank you yet.

??

Haruka: You know, for the concert.

Haruka: You really came through for me.

1\. Oh, it’s no problem. (+1)

2\. You don’t have to do anything. (+1)

3\. I didn’t do anything a friend wouldn’t do. (+1)

Haruka: No!

Haruka: I insist!

Haruka: C’mon. Let’s go get ice cream.

Haruka: My treat.

You nod.

You and Haruka go to get ice cream.

Haruka: …

1\. What’s up? (0)

2\. What’s on your mind? (0)

Haruka: It’s just…

Haruka: I’m thinking back to the concert.

Haruka: Before then, everyone wanted me to be an idol like my sister.

Haruka: The only people who were taking me seriously were you guys

Haruka: And, well, Himari, but…

You nod.

Haruka: (sighs)

Haruka: It just sucks!

Haruka: It feels like I have something to prove, when I shouldn’t have to.

Haruka: It’s all because of my sister…

1\. Do you not like your sister? (0)

2\. Is there a problem between you and your sister? (0)

Haruka: Huh?

Haruka: No, it’s not that.

Haruka: I love my sister.

Haruka: But everyone at school knows I’m her sister.

Haruka: …

!!

1\. Why not go where people DON’T know that?! (+2)

2\. What about a venue where people DON’T know you’re related? (+2)

Haruka: Huh?

Haruka: You mean like, play publicly?

You nod.

Haruka: Hmmmmm.

Haruka: I’ve never thought of that before.

Haruka: I was so burdened by everyone knowing who I was that I felt like I needed to burst out of my sister’s shadow.

Haruka: But maybe I can perform somewhere where no shadow is cast.

Haruka: Well, initially anyways.

Haruka: It’s hard to throw a stone in Osaka without hitting someone who knows who my sister is.

1\. I mean, I don’t. (0)

2\. I’m not entirely familiar. (0)

Haruka: What?

Haruka: You’ve definitely heard her before.

Haruka: Oh, but you probably don’t know who she is.

Haruka: Her name is Hibiki, but her stage name is H1B1.

!!

Haruka: Yeah. And I’m her sister.

Haruka: It can be hard to shake that.

Haruka: (Smiles)

Haruka: But we did it before with the concert!

Haruka: And your idea of performing where people don’t know me from her will help too!

Haruka: I’m feeling all fired up now!

Haruka: Oh, but promise me you’ll be my bassist for those events too.

Haruka: After all, I need my good luck charm.

You smile and nod.

Priestess-Haruka Tanemura: Rank 2

Ability: Soothing Talk-Chance to step in if negotiations with best-like shadows fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the post-first arc/second arc introduces the most social links to this story from the plans I have. I mean, this was always going to be slower going, but I just want to make a note of it. I think most if not all of the social links are night-based too. Not that I've made it clear which are which. I might need to post a master list sometime. But for now, enjoy.


	18. Faith-Yoko Fujiwara: Rank 1

You decided to apply to be a part-time babysitter.

You get a call from the Fujiwara family to babysit their daughter while the parents go out.

You go up to the residence and ring the bell.

Mrs. Fujiwara: Yes?

1\. We spoke on the phone.

2\. I'm ready to babysit!

Mrs. Fujiwara: Oh, you’re Kurokawa-san, right?

Mrs. Fujiwara: I have to say, it’s rare to see a male babysitter.

Mrs. Fujiwara: But I’m glad you’re here.

Mrs. Fujiwara: Dear! The babysitter is here!

Mr. Fujiwara comes to meet you.

He seems confused.

Mr. Fujiwara: Him?

Mrs. Fujiwara nods.

Mr. Fujiwara: Tch, whatever.

Mr. Fujiwara: Just don’t do anything stupid.

Mr. Fujiwara: Yoko is my pride and joy after all.

Mrs. Fujiwara: Don’t mind him. He can be nice when he wants to be.

Mrs. Fujiwara: Why don’t we take you to meet Yoko then.

You nod.

The three of you head to the living room.

You meet a small girl in a black dress with a pink ribbon on it, white socks, and short hair playing with some toys on the floor.

Mrs. Fujiwara: Yoko darling…

Yoko looks up.

Mrs. Fujiwara: This is Seiji. He’s going to watch over you while mommy and daddy are out.

Yoko looks at you intently.

1\. Hello.

2\. Hey there.

3\. What's up?

Mr. Fujiwara: Well, we should get going.

Mrs. Fujiwara hands you something.

Mrs. Fujiwara: I’m sure you’ll do alright, but here’s a few things for you just in case.

You nod.

Mr. Fujiwara: Come one, quit badgering him.

Mrs. Fujiwara: Yes well, have a good night.

The two of them leave.

You look back at Yoko.

1\. So, what are you playing with?

2\. What do you like to watch?

Yoko: Huh?

She looks at the clock.

Yoko: AH! It’s almost time!

She scrambles to turn on the TV.

She changes the channel to Featherman.

She sits herself in front of the TV and starts humming along to the theme song.

You decide to sit next to her.

When the first commercial airs, she turns to you.

Yoko: Hey

Yoko: Do you like Featherman?

1\. Of course.

2\. Who doesn’t like Featherman?

3\. I LOVE IT!

Yoko: He he.

Yoko: I like it too.

Yoko: But don’t tell anyone.

1\. Why not?

2\. How come?

Yoko: Well, some boys at school say that only boys can like Featherman.

1\. They’re wrong.

2\. That’s dumb.

Yoko: …yeah

Yoko smiles.

Yoko: I’m glad you aren’t making fun of me.

1\. Those boys are wrong.

2\. Of course I wouldn’t make fun of you for this.

3\. The Feathermen wouldn’t make fun of you.

Yoko: He he.

Yoko: I like you.

Yoko: Oh! It’s starting again.

You finish the episode with Yoko.

Yoko: YEAH!

Yoko: Another bad guy defeated!

Yoko: Way to go Featherman!

She turns to you.

Yoko: What was your favorite part?

1.The fighting.

Yoko: Yeah, I like that part a lot too.

2\. The Feathermen interacting with each other.

Yoko: Well, they are cool.

3\. The choreography.

Yoko: Chore-what?

Yoko: Hm.

Yoko: I like the fighting because they punish bad guys!

1\. You don’t like bad guys?

2\. I like that too!

Yoko: Yeah!

Yoko: No matter how bad things get, the Feathermen always save the day!

Yoko: I want to be just like that when I get older!

1\. You can do that now.

2\. Why wait?

Yoko: Huh?

1\. Tell those boys that you CAN like Featherman.

2\. Those boys are being bad, so you can punish them.

Yoko: Yeah!

Yoko: You’re right!

1\. Oh, but don’t do any of the fighting moves you see.

2\. Oh, but don’t attack them physically, OK?

Yoko: Don’t worry.

Yoko: I’ve seen them talking with humans who they don’t like, and they don’t fight them.

You are relieved.

Yoko: Now let’s play!

Yoko: I’ll be the Feathermen, and you’ll be the monster!

…

You spend the rest of the evening playing Featherman with Yoko.

You take some scrapes, but you fare it well.

After a while, Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara come home.

Mrs. Fujiwara: Thank you for looking after Yoko for us.

Mr. Fujiwara: Honestly, I’m impressed.

1\. It was nothing.

2\. Yoko’s a good kid.

Mr. Fujiwara nods at you.

Mrs. Fujiwara: Seiji has to leave now, so what do we say?

Yoko: !!

Yoko: Thank you Seiji!

Yoko: Please come again!

Mrs. Fujiwara: Oh my.

Mrs. Fujiwara: You must be something special.

Mr. Fujiwara: Yeah, she doesn’t usually respond this well to babysitters.

Mrs. Fujiwara: Well, we’ll certainly give you a call the next time the two of us go out.

Yoko: Mr. Seiji is more than just a babysitter.

Yoko: He’s my friend.

Yoko: Right?

You nod.

Yoko: He he. I knew it.

Yoko: Thank you.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Faith Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Faith-Yoko Fujiwara: Rank 1

Ability: Fetherman Special-The Power of Your All-Out Attacks Increases by 25%

You say your goodbyes and head home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really excited about this social link. I feel like it's one of the most interesting ones I've come up with. Don't get me wrong, I love all of them, but something about this one really feels interesting. I guess part of it is that it's an arcana that's uncommon, but I also think the style of interaction is fairly interesting too.


	19. Empress-Ayame Tomoya: Rank 3

You carefully tend to your garden.

Ms. Tomoya comes to inspect your garden.

Ms. Tomoya: My, you’re doing a good job.

Ms. Tomoya: Although, I have to ask.

Ms. Tomoya: Are you keeping up with your studies?

1\. Yes (+3)

Ms. Tomoya: Well that’s good.

Ms. Tomoya: We wouldn’t want you to fall behind.

2, I’m trying. (+1)

Ms. Tomoya: Well I wish you would try harder.

Ms. Tomoya: I don’t want you falling behind.

2\. No, but I don’t need to (+2)

Ms. Tomoya: Oooo, someone’s confident.

Ms. Tomoya: Well, I hope you’re not wrong.

Ms. Tomoya: …

1\. What’s wrong (+1)

2\. Something the matter? (+1)

Ms. Tomoya: ...hm.

Ms. Tomoya: Well, I do like gardening,

Ms. Tomoya: But I am a teacher first and foremost.

Ms. Tomoya: My focus is making sure my students do well.

Ms. Tomoya: So, I’m worried about overworking my students…

Ms. Tomoya: That’s why the gardening club is more relaxed.

1\. Is that why you sell that herbal medicine? (+2)

2\. Do you make your herbal medicine for your students? (+2)

Ms. Tomoya: My, how perceptive.

Ms. Tomoya: Yes. My herbal medicine is meant to help students with fatigue.

Ms. Tomoya: However, my research is a bit… incomplete.

1\. Research?! (0)

2\. Incomplete?! (0)

Ms. Tomoya: Ah yes.

Ms. Tomoya: Sorry.

Ms. Tomoya: But what I’ve been giving you is technically not ready.

!!

Ms. Tomoya: But it IS safe!

Ms. Tomoya: Don’t think for a second I’d give my students something unsafe!

Ms. Tomoya: I just need to research it a bit more before.

1\. It’s OK (+3)

2\. I understand (+3)

Ms. Tomoya: Thanks.

Ms. Tomoya: So don’t go slacking off.

Ms. Tomoya: It’s important you study.

You nod.

Ms. Tomoya: …

Ms. Tomoya: (sighs)

Ms. Tomoya: I want to help make student’s lives better.

Ms. Tomoya: And I feel like I can by doing what I love.

Ms. Tomoya: Isn’t that such a great feeling?

You nod.

Ms. Tomoya: Heh heh.

Ms. Tomoya: You know, I like having you here.

Ms. Tomoya: I think we understand each other well.

Empress-Ayame Tomoya: Rank 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I think my plan is to introduce the three new night time ones that are available now and advance three daytime ones, then get back to the story for a bit. I think I'll also start alternating between day and night just to get that flow going. Which also means that night ones might not advance as fast, since I'm introducing a lot of them soon, and a fair amount of daytime ones are party members, which only begin after certain points in the story. Anyways, enjoy.


	20. Aeon-Atsuko: Rank 1

You decided to apply to work part-time at an animal shelter.

You walk in to find a woman with frizzy grey-ish hair, wearing a lavender shirt, jeans, black shoes, and a navy blue apron.

She looks at you sternly.

Woman at Counter: What do you want?

1\. I’m here for the job.

2\. I just applied here.

Woman at Counter: Oh. So YOU’RE the new meat.

Woman at Counter: Let’s see how long you last.

??

Woman at Counter: Most people leave after their first shift.

Woman at Counter: Not that I can blame them.

…

Woman at Counter: Anyways, you can start by taking stock of everything.

Woman at Counter: Once that’s done, it’s feeding time.

Woman at Counter: Any questions so far?   


1\. What is your name?

2\. What can I call you?

Woman at Counter: …

Atsuko: Atsuko…

Atuko: Not like it matters…

You give them your name and nod.

Atsuko: Seiji, huh.

Atsuko: Well, whatever.

You go and do inventory for a little bit.

You hear some crashing and animals fighting.

You rush over to see what’s going on.

You see Atsuko talking to two cats who are fighting.

Atsuko: Hey! Mikan! Yuki!

Atsuko: Stop that!

The two cats look at Atsuko disappointed.

Atsuko: That’s better.

Atsuko: Now apologize.

The two cats seem to apologize to Atsuko.

Atuko: Not to me, to each other.

The cats hesitate, but make up.

Atsuko: That’s right. You two are best friends.

Atsuko: No need to fight like this.

The cats start playing with each other. It’s still a bit rough, but it’s friendly.

Atsuko: There we go.

She turns around and notices you.

Atsuko: Oh!

Atsuko: Uh, how much of that did you see?

1\. You were amazing!

2\. You handled that really well.

Atsuko: …

Atsuko: Really?

You nod.

Atsuko: You’re not weirded out by it at all?

You shake your head.

Atsuko: …

Atsuko: Huh. Thanks.

Atsuko: …

Atsuko: You know, I seem to have a close affinity to animals.

Atsuko: That’s why I took this job in the first place.

Atsuko: But most people don’t seem to like the connection I have with these animals.

Atsuko: So they just leave.

Atsuko: As a result, I don’t have many human interactions.

Atsuko: So it can be hard.

1\. Well, I’m here now.

2\. Could I be added to your list?

Atsuko: Huh?

Atsuko: You want to stay on?

You nod.

Atsuko: Heh.

Atsuko: Thank you.

Atsuko: *sighs*

Atsuko: I can’t tell you how long it’s been since someone was this nice to me.

1\. I’m willing to keep that going.

2\. Well, they’re missing out.

3\. Man, screw those other people.

Atsuko: Heh heh.

Atsuko: I think I’m starting to like you, Seiji.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Aeon Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Aeon-Atsuko: Rank 1

Atsuko: Anyways, I think it’s time we feed these creatures, don’t you think?

You nod.

The two of you feed the animals, having a good time together.

You take care of a few more things, and head home.


	21. Hope-Maru Doi: Rank 3

You do more laps with Maru and head to the bench for water afterwards.

Maru: Man, this is great!

Maru: I think I’ve been improving ever since we started running together.

Maru: Isn’t that wonderful?

1\. Yeah! (+3)

2\. It sure is (+1)

Maru: Totally!

You both take another drink of your water.

Maru: AH!

Maru: That hits the spot.

Maru: …

Maru: You know, I’m glad you agreed to help me on this.

Maru: None of my other friends would.

Maru: They were all like “Ugh. Whatever. Just don’t get your gross sweat on me.”

??

Maru: Huh?

Maru: What is it?

1\. Are you sure they’re your friends? (0)

2\. They don’t sound very friendly. (0)

Maru: I know it doesn’t SOUND great…

Maru: but they’re good people.

Maru: Trust me!

Maru: Maybe they'll warm up once they get to know you.

…

Maru: Come on! I’ll introduce you!

You follow Maru to go meet her friends.

You walk up on a group of trendy girls.

Trendy Girl 1: So I was like “Oh, please daddy” and he totally fell for it.

The girls laughed.

Maru: Hey guys.

The girls look at you and Maru.

Trendy Girl 1: What are YOU doing here?

!!

Maru: I just wanted to introduce you to my new friend.

Trendy Girl 1: …

Trendy Girl 2: Is she serious?

Maru: This is the transfer student in my class, Seiji Kurokawa.

You look at the girls.

Maru: Come on, say “hi.”

You nod.

Trendy Girl 3: So, you’re Maru’s new friend?

You nod.

Trendy Girl 2: How did you manage to swing that?

Maru: Oh, well, uh, it’s kind of embarrassing…

Trendy Girl 1: Do tell.

Maru: Well, uh, one morning when I was running, I kind of...crashed into him…

Maru’s “friends” start laughing uncontrollably.

Trendy Girl 1: Are you serious?

Trendy Girl 2: I can totally believe that!

Trendy Girl 3: I know, right? Like, there’s no way she’d be able to make friends with someone like him normally.

Trendy Girl 1: I bet he just feels sorry for her.

They continue to laugh.

Maru: Guys…

You can’t stand this anymore.

1\. HEY! (+1)

2\. STOP IT! (+1)

Maru’s “friends” stop laughing.

1\. Quit picking on Maru! (+1)

2\. Don’t talk to Maru like that! (+1)

Trendy Girl 1: Ugh, what do you care?

Trendy Girl 2: Yeah, you’re just being nice to her like we are.

Trendy Girl 3: You’re no different than us.

1\. You’re wrong! (+1)

2\. No! (+1)

Maru’s “friends” look at you.

1\. Maru’s my friend! (+3)

2\. Maru’s a good friend of mine! (+3)

Trendy Girl 1: Ugh. You don’t have to be rude about it.

Trendy Girl 1: Tell you what. Why don’t you start hanging out with us?

Trendy Girl 1: If you’re willing to hang out with anyone, hang out with us.

1\. I’m not willing to hang out with just “anyone.” (+1)

2\. That’s a big “if”. (+1)

Trendy Girl 1: Huh?

1\. I’m not sure I’d want to hang out with you. (0)

2\. I think I’d rather hang out with Maru. (+3)

Trendy Girl 1: What?

Trendy Girl 1: Why? We’re so much better than her!

1\. I disagree. (+1)

2\. Really, because I think Maru is better than you in every way. (+3)

Trendy Girl 1: Grrrrrrrr

She tries to slap you

But you catch her hand before she can.

Maru: Ummmmm, maybe we should go…

Maru: Come on Seiji.

The two of you leave, while the three other girls fume.

You and Maru go back to the bench.

Maru: *sighs*

1\. Your friends aren’t very nice. (0)

2\. I don’t think those people are your friends. (0)

Maru: I… kind of figured…

Maru: But they were the only one willing to hang out with me when I got into high school.

Maru: So, I kind of went with it.

Maru: Despite… well… everything…

Maru: I just wanted company.

Maru: But I think after today, it’s back to square one for me…

1\. Not entirely. (+1)

2\. Well, you have me now. (+2)

3\. I’m still here. (+3)

Maru: I guess that’s true.

Maru looks at you and smiles.

Maru: Thanks for sticking up for me back there.

Maru leans on you.

Maru: Like a good friend would.

1\. Of course. (+2)

2\. Anytime. (+3)

Hope-Maru Doi: Rank 3

Ability: Encouragement-During a baton pass from the Captain to another party member, you have the choice to power up their attack once per battle.


	22. Temperance-Daiki Kazahaya: Rank 1

You decided to apply to work at an Otaku Goods Store

Despite the specialized content of the store, it’s a basic cashier gig.

Someone comes up wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood up.

Mysterious Stranger : ...

…

You proceed to check him out.

You notice one of the items is 18+.

You ask for an ID.

Mysterious Stranger: …

…

Mysterious Stranger: …

Mysterious Stranger: (sighs)

The Mysterious Stranger lowers his hood and reveals himself to be your homeroom teacher, Mr. Kazahaya.

Mr. Kazahaya: I wasn’t expecting one of my students to have seen me here.

Mr. Kazahaya: How’d you find this place anyways?

1\. They were hiring.

2\. I saw it listed by the Takoyaki place.

Mr. Kazahaya: I see.

Mr. Kazahaya: Well, I guess even you need a part-time job, huh.

1\. What are you doing here?

2\. Why didn’t you want to be seen?

Mr. Kazahaya: Ah yes…

Mr. Kazahaya: (sighs)

Mr. Kazahaya: Don’t tell anyone, but I’m really into this stuff.

Mr. Kazahaya: You promise?

1\. I promise.

2\. You have my word.

Mr. Kazahaya: Thanks.

1\. Why is this a secret though?

2\. Why can’t I tell people though?

Mr. Kazahaya: Oh, well…

Mr. Kazahaya: I’m a teacher.

Mr. Kazahaya: I have an image to maintain.

Mr. Kazahaya: I don’t want anyone thinking less of me because of this, be it student, parent/guardian, or associate.

Mr. Kazahaya: …

Mr. Kazahaya looks really worried about this.

1\. It’s OK.

2\. You have my support.

Mr. Kazahaya: I guess I can trust you with all this though.

Mr. Kazahaya: You promised after all.

You nod.

Mr. Kazahaya: Thanks.

Mr. Kazahaya: I just wish everyone had your apparent level of understanding.

Mr. Kazahaya: !!

Mr. Kazahaya: Since you're in on this now too, how about a little bit of a deal?

Mr. Kazahaya: I’ll help you out with some class stuff provided you keep my secret.

Mr. Kazahaya: I can’t give you better grades, but I can give you time to work on a few other things if need be.

Mr. Kazahaya: What do you say?

Mr. Kazahaya reaches his hand out.

You nod and shake his hand.

I am Thou. Thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall provide clarity, and allow you to see past the narrow-minded judgement of this world.

With the birth of the Temperance Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

Temperance-Daiki Kazahaya: Rank 1

Ability: Free Time-Allows for time in class to do specific things that will help you.

Mr. Kazahaya: Well, now that that’s settled, let’s finish up here.

You nod and start processing everything again.

You ask for his ID for the 18+ item.

Mr. Kazahaya: …

Mr. Kazahaya: (sighs) Well, I guess it is standard procedure.

He presents his ID.

You check it, and everything is in line.

You hand it back to him, along with his purchases, and thank him.

Mr. Kazahaya puts his hood back up and walks out of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, we should be getting back to the main story relatively soon. Thank you for you patience and your continued support. Please enjoy.


End file.
